Mona Lisa's Humanity
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: Requested by retro mania. Mona Lisa has a chance of becoming human again, but at the same time, Shredder and his minions return from Dimension X to steal a new super fuel. Will the villains' action cause more trouble than the turtles expect? And how will Mona Lisa fare, as human or mutant? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people, and welcome to another new story, this time it's something different. This story was requested by retro mania, and while I usually don't do requests (haven't gotten anyone before), I found his idea interesting and began working on it, and here is the first chapter.**

 **This story takes place in the old 1980's cartoon, not the 2003 that I usually work with. Let's hope that you all enjoy it all the same, and that I can do everything justice.**

 **Mona Lisa's Humanity**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chemicals**

A month had passed since the incident with captain Filch, the masquerade on the cruiser and the Turtles meeting the salamander mutant, Mona Lisa, and since then, the female mutant had moved in with Splinter and the Turtles, becoming a family member. While living in the sewers wasn't something that she had expected herself to do, it was far better than she would ever had thought, she got her own room and everything, and that was a lot better than how her life had been after her mutation. It certainly didn't hurt that she got to be close to Raphael, he was quite cute after all, and he had made it clear the he thought the same about her, because of this, the two mutants grew to be pretty close friends.

But there was one thing that hindered Mona Lisa from truly enjoying her new life, she still missed her family and friends from her old life. While she was focused on stopping Filch from taking over the world, she didn't have time to truly think about what she had lost, but now that Filch was behind bars, she remembered how much she missed everyone she knew and that she may never see them again. And even if she did meet them again, she wasn't human any longer, and they would most likely be afraid of her.

Her state didn't pass the other mutants by, and they tried their best to keep her spirits up, one more than the others.

Donatello sat in his lab, working with various chemicals, carefully adding a few drops of one chemical to another, watching as the mixture changed colour from red to purple with instances of blue and green.

"Okay… and if I add some-"

"Hey! Donatello! What's up, dude?" Michelangelo almost yelled as he entered the lab.

"Don't do that, Michelangelo! I'm working on some serious sensitive stuff here! The tiniest mistake and it might go kablooie!"

"Sorry, dude. So what is it? It looks mondo cool."

"I'm working on a retro-mutagen for Mona Lisa, so she can be human again."

"Wow, that's outrageous. But why would you wanna turn the little dudette human?"

"Because she misses her family, Michelangelo, her human family. We have all tried to make her feel better, make her feel at home here, but I want to really help her be happy again, and I know making her human again would go a long way, but it's very difficult."

"Why is that, amigo? You did the same for master Splinter once."

"Yes, and it only lasted for a couple of hours, that's one of the things that I need to work with. But the real problem is that Mona Lisa was mutated by radiation, not mutagen like master Splinter and us, so I got my work cut out for me."

"That's some heavy stuff."

"No kidding, but I think I might be on to something. Fetch me the nitro-chlorine."

"The what…?"

"The pink stuff on the shelf, up to the right."

"Coming right up, compadre."

* * *

On an asteroid in a distant part of Dimension X, the Technodrome sat stranded without enough power to move anywhere. But the inhabitants were planing to try and change that.

Again.

"Shredder! Get over here!" the brain-like alien yelled from the stomach compartment of his android body.

"What is it now, Krang? Is there a sale on the home-shopping channel?" Shredder asked with a mocking voice.

"Oh, very funny. Did you think that out all by yourself, or did you have to enlist the help of those bumbling mutants of yours?" Krang replied dryly. "I have been monitoring Earth, and have discovered a new power source. The humans have been developing a new super fuel, precisely what we need, and you are going to Earth to steal it."

"And where on Earth is this fuel? Antarctica? The Amazons?"

"New York City. And you have to retrieve it from several different laboratories, since they have developed the different ingredients in separate locations, then you have to use another laboratory to mix them together."

"Why can't we just bring them all here in the first place?"

"Because, you simpleton, several of the ingredients are too sensitive to be transported through the dimensional portal without the risk of exploding upon arrival. Mixing them will make them stable, and I also want you to add one extra chemical to the mixture, that will increase the potency of the fuel a hundredfold. One vat will be more than enough to power up the Technodrome-"

"...so that we can transport it back to Earth and conquer it." Shredder filled in. "Bebop! Rocksteady! Get over here on the double!"

Shortly after, two mutants came running, one rhinoceros and one warthog.

"Eh, you called, boss?" Rocksteady the rhinoceros asked.

"No, I was just warming up my vocal cords for a song."

"Oh. Can I make a request?" asked Bebop the warthog.

"No, you blister brains! We're going to Earth, so get your act together, you mutant morons!"

"I would still have liked a song." said Bebop.

* * *

While Shredder and his mutant goons travelled to Earth and began their tour of pillaging the various labs and factories, the turtles were hot on their trail, but never managed to catch or even prevent them from stealing the chemicals. And for as hard as the turtles looked, they weren't able to find where the villains were hiding.

"Shredder has been raiding chemicals for almost a week now, and we still haven't been able to find him. I wonder just what he's up to." said Leonardo as the turtles drove the Party Wagon through the streets of New York.

"No good as usual." said Donatello. "I bet they are trying to make some kind of super fuel for the Technodrome, I can't believe that the area of Dimension X they're in has a lot of energy sources for them to use, or they would have been back a long time ago."

"No matter what dimension, there are always some places where you can never find a gas station." said Raphael.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until he strikes again, and hope we get luckier, but for now, let's head home." said Leonardo.

"Sounds good to me, then I can continue working on the anti-mutagen for Mona Lisa." said Donatello.

"Do you really think that you can make her human again?" asked Raphael.

"I do, and I think I am on the verge of a breakthrough, if all goes well, it will be ready tomorrow."

Raphael was happy to hear that they could help Mona Lisa, but he also felt sad that she might leave them, and him specifically. Would the anti-mutagen really work?

 **And that does it for the first chapter. I must say, writing in the more cartoony style of the 1980's show was a new experience, but still rather fun, though there were times where I almost fell back the 2003 style, have to keep an eye on that.  
**

 **Still, I hope that you all liked it, and next time we'll see if Donatello really can turn Mona Lisa human again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Humanity Restored**

After hearing what Donatello had been working on, Mona Lisa's heart skipped a beat, and she got really excited. A chance to become human again, and reunite with her friends and family, she had longed for that since she was mutated, but never thought that it would ever be possible. Now, it was the big day, and as she waited in her room for Donatello to make the finishing touches to the anti-mutagen, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said, hoping that it was time. But it wasn't Donatello, or any of the other mutants, but their human friend April O'neil that entered, carrying several pieces of clothing in her arms.

"Hey, Mona Lisa."

"Oh, hi April. I thought it was one of the turtles."

"All worked up, are you?" April said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be human again."

"I know how you feel. I've been transformed and mutated more times than I care count, and I don't want to have to go through that again. But enough about that, I brought you some clothes that should be your size, so you have something to wear."

"Thank you, April, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, I'm just happy for you."

After trying on all the clothes April had bought, including those that were difficult or uncomfortable to wear because of her tail, Mona Lisa had found what she wanted.

A pink dress, much like the one she had worn when she was kidnapped by captain Filch, which was also the last time she really wore clothes. She also found a jeans jacket that she liked, as well as a pair of dark-blue leggings that would go quite well with the rest. Getting dressed, she looked herself in the mirror.

"It feels strange to have clothes again." she said as she adjusted her new attire and her pink hairtie. "Guess I must have gotten used to not have any."

"You look great, Mona Lisa." said April. "Once you're human again, they will fit like a glove, and there is a few pair of shoes for you to try out as well."

"Yeah, I guess I am a few sizes larger here and there like this." Mona Lisa giggled, looking at her two-toed feet. "Well, better not keep the guys waiting."

Walking out of Mona Lisa's room, and towards Donatello's lab, both Mona Lisa and April had butterflies in their stomachs, Mona Lisa far more so than her human friend. Once there, they were met by the turtles and Splinter.

"All right, Mona Lisa, if you're ready, we'll get right to it." said Donatello, holding a glass beaker with a purple, green and blue liquid bubbling and fizzling slowly.

"I'm ready. Is that it?" she said, looking at the beaker.

"Yep, this is the anti-mutagen. All you have to do is drink it all, and you'll be human again."

"Drink it? Uhm… it really don't look even close to tasty." said Mona Lisa, her stomach turning a bit.

"Yeah, can't you just spray it on her, like we did the other times?" asked Raphael.

"Sorry, but this is the best way to make sure that it truly lasts. I've tried to mask the chemicals' tastes, so it should only have a faint taste of vanilla."

"Vanilla huh? Well, I guess it could be far worse." said Mona Lisa as she took the beaker. "See you when I'm human, guys. Bottoms up."

Drinking all of the anti-mutagen, Mona Lisa almost threw up, the vanilla wasn't enough, but she forced herself to not to. Donatello quickly took the beaker so she wouldn't drop it. For a while, nothing happened, Mona Lisa didn't even feel anything, aside from the sickening feeling from the taste, but then, she felt something else.

A hot, tingling sensation filled her entire body and it began to glow slightly as she started to change. Her green, scaly skin turned pink again, the webbing between her fingers regressed and her fingers became five again while her toes split into five as well. The tail shrunk and regressed until it was completely gone, and her face changed, growing ears and a nose again.

The transformation wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable, and once it was complete, she looked at her now human hands. It was with trembling steps that she hurried over to a full size mirror, to see if it was true, and it was. Her reflection was that of a young, pretty human girl, the same girl that she had once been, and now she was again.

"I'm human… I'm human! I'm my old self again! I-I really can't believe it!" she exclaimed in sheer joy, then she ran over and gave Donatello a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Aww, don't mention it." the brainy turtle said with a faint blush.

"It is great that we could help you, Mona Lisa." said Splinter.

"You guys have all helped me so much, and I'm really grateful for all of it, I truly am, and this, it's just the best anyone could ever do."

"We're just glad we could help you." said Leonardo. "So what will you do now?"

"I've honestly not thought that much about it, it always seemed like an impossibility. But I guess I should try to get in contact with my friends and family, let them know that I'm alive and well."

"That means you're leaving then." said Raphael with a hint of sadness in his voice, and Mona Lisa noticed that.

"I kinda have to, as much as I would want to stay, the sewers isn't a place for the human me, but I promise that I'll come and visit often."

"You still have to get used to living among humans again." said April. "You can stay at my place, at least until you get your life back in order."

"Thank you, April."

With her humanity restored, Mona Lisa went to her room to pack up what few things she had before going with April. Saying good bye to her friends, gave them each a big hug, she also gave Raphael a kiss in the cheek, as a special thank you for all he had done for her.

* * *

A while later, the two humans arrived at April's apartment, and Mona Lisa was led to a small guest room. It was smaller than the one she had with the turtles, but she didn't mind, it was still one step closer to a normal life.

"I hope you will like your new room." April said. "I know it's not much, but it should suffice for now."

"It's more than enough, April. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Least I could do for you, after all, you helped me back when we first met. But what will you do now, if I may ask?"

"I'm… I'm actually still not sure… I think I will take a few days to get my bearings as a human again. But then, I will get in touch with my family again."

"How big is your family?"

"Well, there's my Mom, Katherine, and my Dad, Winston. Then there are my little brother and sister, James and Sally. Sally is the youngest of us. Oh, and I would love to meet my friends Duncan and Christopher again, it was them I was together with when Filch attacked and kidnapped me. They got away, but I obviously wasn't that lucky. Poor guys, they must have felt so guilty leaving me behind, I could see it in their eyes in that last moment."

"I bet that they will all be happy to know that you're alive and well."

"Yeah, but what do I tell them? That I was turned into a mutant and managed to escape Filch?"

"How about that you managed to escape, but then you hit your head and lost your memory before you could get in touch again?"

"A bit cliché, but I suppose it could work, given how crazy the truth really is. And then I suppose that you found me and tried to help me."

"Something like that, but we'll have time to think about that tomorrow, it's getting a bit late, and you must be tired."

"Like you wouldn't believe, getting changed back to human really takes a lot out of you. Well, I guess you do know that, but, yeah, some rest would be great."

 **Yay! Mona Lisa is human again! Now begins her attempt to readjust to that life, can't be easy for her, that much is certain.**

 **It was a bit sad that she left though, and Raphael was clearly fond of her, but at least she will come visit as often as she can, much like April.**

 **Next time, Mona Lisa will live her first day among humans in a very long time. I wonder how that will go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Wrong Turn**

Mona Lisa awoke from her slumber, stretching a little before checking her hands, they were still human, just as they had been the last three days she had been with April. Everyday she double checked that she was still human, it felt so unreal that it finally had happened, but she couldn't argue with what she saw and felt.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

'Guess I overslept a bit again, my sleeping habits are still a bit off.' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if April is still home.'

Getting dressed, she left her room in her new attire, the pink dress and dark blue leggings that she had been given, her hair brushed and tied up in her usual ponytail with a pink hairtie. But as she walked out in the apartment, April was nowhere to be found, instead there was a note on the kitchen table, together with quite some money. Mona Lisa picked up the note and read it.

'Good morning, Mona Lisa, hope you slept well. I had to leave for work earlier today, and I won't be home until later this evening. I'd really appreciate if you could do some shopping today, left some money for you, together with a grocery list, and we'll have a movie night tonight.

Love, April'

Mona Lisa simply smiled and checked the list before putting it and the money in a purse they had bought the day before. She was more than happy to help out, it was the least she could do to repay April for letting her live with her. Sure, Mona Lisa had helped with all manner of chores, but she really wanted to do more for her host. But, she couldn't live with April forever, she had to contact her family, let them know she was alive and well, she just didn't feel ready for that just yet.

* * *

Several hours later, Mona Lisa was on her way back to the apartment, having finished all the shopping. It hadn't taken very long time at all, but Mona Lisa had taken the opportunity to really enjoy herself in the city, doing a lot of window shopping, going to a café by lunch, and generally just spending time with humans… as a human.

Yet, as she was on her way back, her thoughts returned to reuniting with her family. She still wasn't sure how to break the news to them, or how they would react, she wasn't even sure how she would react. But there was one thing that she had become certain of, that she couldn't postpone it any longer, and she would contact them the next day.

Taking a short-cut pass through an old industrial area, to get back to the apartment before the temperature could spoil some of the groceries, she passed a building that stood out from the rest. Several months earlier, it had been abandoned and decrepit, but that changed as someone bought and completely repaired it, bringing the old laboratory to life again and generating jobs for a lot of people.

Or it would, but at the moment it was still closed, and would be for another week until the new owner had recruited the people necessary to run the equipment. However, as Mona Lisa walked past it, she thought she saw shadows moving through the windows.

'That's odd. There isn't supposed to be people in there, I wonder who it might be.' she thought. And though it was against her better judgement, her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to investigate. Sneaking around to the back of the building, she tried to peek through the windows to see if she could spot whoever she had seen earlier. But she didn't expect what she saw.

It was a mutant rhinoceros and warthog, both carrying large barrels marked with various symbols, such as the one for bio hazard, and to make matters worse, Mona Lisa actually recognized the two mutants, she had seen them in pictures at the turtles. And they were bad news.

'That's Bebop and Rocksteady! This can't be good! I must warn the turtles!'

But as she rummaged through her purse to find the turtle communicator, a strong hand grabbed her arm and another covered her mouth.

"What's this? A little mouse snooping around where she shouldn't?" the hands' owner said with a rough man's voice. Getting turned around, her eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than the Shredder, the two mutants' boss and the turtles' worst enemy.

Mona Lisa struggled to try and break free from Shredder's grip, but he was too strong and pulled her inside the laboratory.

"Bebop! Rocksteady! We've got an uninvited guest!" Shredder announced, and tossed Mona Lisa onto the floor in front of him, making the contents of her purse spill out.

"Gee, boss, what should we do with her?" Rocksteady asked.

"Why, lock her up of course, you miserable miscreant! We can't have anyone know we are here!"

"Hey, what's this?" Bebop asked as he picked up Mona Lisa's turtle communicator. "Look, boss, the little lady has one of them little mirrors, and it's got a turtle pattern."

"Give me that!" Shredder said as he snatched the item from the warthog's hand. "This is no mirror, you pathetic peabrain, it's one of the blasted turtles' communicators! She is an associate of those troublesome reptiles!"

"Oh, I hate those turtles, can I crush her, boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"No, in fact, she might be of use to us. With her as bait, we can lure the turtles into a trap. We get the means to recharge the Technodrome and eliminate the turtles all at the same time! Find some rope and tie her up, then lock her up in the broom closet."

Said and done, the two mutants tied up poor Mona Lisa and tossed her inside the closet before locking the door. As she lay there, a thousands thoughts rushed through her head. She shouldn't have taken that shortcut, she shouldn't have been so curious, now the turtles would get lured into a trap because of her.

She wouldn't let that happen, she had to get free, but she was tied up too tightly, the ropes around her torso didn't even budge. To make matters even worse, she began to feel sick, and she didn't know why.

 **Poor Mona Lisa, she has really gotten herself into deep trouble know. I hope that the turtles can save her without getting stuck in Shredder's trap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Endgame**

With Mona Lisa tied up and locked away in the broom closet, Shredder and his two mutants continued their work on the super fuel, connecting the various barrels to a large machine that would mix the chemicals into the super fuel they were after. But as one would imagine, things didn't go as planned.

"You incomplete imbeciles!" Shredder yelled so loud that even Mona Lisa could hear him without any difficulties. "This isn't the right chemical! You took the wrong barrel!"

"Gee, sorry, boss." said Rocksteady, as he and Bebop cowered slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, boss, but we ain't no science-doctors."

"Scientists, you flea-brain! And darn strait you aren't! Now we have to go back and get the chemical we need. The right one this time!"

"What do we do with this one?" Rocksteady asked.

"Put it in the corner with the other chemicals that were already here, we don't want to mix in the wrong stuff in the super fuel."

'Super fuel? So that's what they are after.' Mona Lisa thought as she listened to them talk and eventually leave the lab. 'If I only could get free, I could warn the turtles. Ugh… but why do I feel so sick?'

No matter how hard she tried, she could get out of the ropes, they were just tied too tightly and she couldn't reach the knot either, with it being on her back. But through some effort, she managed to get back on her knees after so rudely being tossed inside the closet, but it only seemed to worsen the feeling of nausea.

Feeling like she was going to throw up, Mona Lisa still didn't give up, there was too much at stake, but then she was overcome by a burning pain in her entire body. It wasn't a really strong pain, but it was pulsing throughout her body, making her feel even more sick. She had no idea of what was wrong with her, and then the changes started.

She could feel how her body transformed, her skin turning into scales, human traits regressing and leaving her without ears and nose among other things, webbing growing between her fingers as her pinkies and ring fingers merged as well. All her toes also merged together, leaving her with two toes on each foot, then a long tail grew from her lower back, and within only a few moments, she had reverted to her mutant self.

Once the pain faded, Mona Lisa had tears in her eyes, not from the pain, but from her mutating again. Looking up, she saw her reflection on the metal door, a bit blurred but still clear enough for her to see the truth. She wasn't human.

She cried for several minutes, but she forced herself to stop.

"Pull yourself together, Mona Lisa, the turtles must know what Shredder is planning before it's too late." she said to get herself to focus. Taking a short moment to reflect on her situation, she got an idea and tried using her tail to untie the knot. It took a little while, but in the end she managed to get free. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she carefully checked the door, and to her luck, it wasn't locked, allowing her to easily escape her prison.

'At least something good came of this.' she thought, taking a little comfort in that her mutant abilities came in handy.

With the lab to herself, she walked over to the mixing machine and investigated it and the barrels attached to it, followed by the other barrels that had apparently already been in the building when the crooks first arrived.

'So many chemicals, I wonder if I could do something with them.'

As Mona Lisa thought about it, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Tossed aside on a workbench lay her purse and all its contents, including the turtle-communicator. Hurrying over, she picked up her communicator and immediately called the turtles. She prayed that it hadn't been damaged.

"Raphael speaking." the red-masked turtle answered as he appeared on the display.

"Oh thank goodness I got through to you."

"Mona Lisa?! What happened to you? You're a-"

"A mutant again, yes, but that's not important right now. I need help, and fast."

"Where are you?"

"The renovated laboratory in the industrial district five blocks south of April's apartment. Shredder and his goons are using it to create a super fuel for the Technodrome, I heard them say that when they captured me not long ago."

"So that's what the three stooges have been up to. Don't worry, Mona Lisa, we'll be there as fast as we can, I promise."

"Thank you, Raphael, I knew I could depend on you."

* * *

"Time to hit the surface, guys, Mona Lisa needs our help." Raphael said, having just hung up and was getting his brothers.

"What's going on, Raphael?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong with Mona Lisa?" asked Donatello.

"I'll give you a flashback on the way, but it involves old Shred-head."

* * *

Back at the laboratory, the three villains returned, now with the correct barrel of chemicals.

"Okay, it's all plugged in, boss!" Rocksteady reported.

"Finally. I'm starting the mixing machine now, whatever you two do, do not touch it! If it's damaged, the mixture could explode, taking entire Manhattan with it, and us too!"

With a vibrating hum, the machine started working, drawing in the specified amounts of the various chemicals and gently mixing them. Once it had enough of the final product, it would fill an empty barrel that was connected to the machine with it, sealing the barrel tightly once done.

"It's working! Soon we will have the means to fully recharge the Technodrome!" Shredder half-cheered menacing. "Now we will use that girl to lure the turtles into a deadly trap!"

Mona Lisa watched everything from behind another piece of machinery, but as she was about to move, she accidentally bumped into a workbench and knocked over a glass beaker, breaking it.

"What was that?! Bebop! Rocksteady! Check that out, we might have another intruder!" Shredder yelled.

With the two mutant henchmen rushing to investigate, Mona Lisa was forced to hide somewhere else, but as she tried to avoid them, she ran into Bebop, who had taken another path around to the area where she had been hiding.

"Got you!" the warthog said as he blocked Mona Lisa's way, and as she tried to go another way, Shredder and Rocksteady had already surrounded her.

"Uh-oh."

"Look, boss, she has the same taste in clothes as that little lady you found." said Rocksteady.

"Same taste, nothing! She **is** the same girl we captured! But she has mutated somehow. What did you two clowns do to her?!"

"Uh, I don't know, boss, how many guesses do we get?" asked Bebop.

"Oh, oh! Maybe it is a multi choice question." said Rocksteady.

"I give up..." Shredder groaned. "Just get her!"

With that command, the two mutants both charged at Mona Lisa, but she easily avoided them, using her powerful legs to jump over them, grabbing on to an air-vent as the two fools ran into each other, basically knocking themselves out.

"It's like watching a bad rerun..." Shredder sighed, rubbing his nose bridge in utter annoyance. "Get up, you fools!"

With a good swing from the air-vent, and a couple of quick jumps, Mona Lisa managed to put some distance between herself and the villains, but with the two mutants already back on their feet, she hadn't won more than a few precious seconds.

"There is no escape for you, girl!" Shredder yelled as he and his henchmen once again cornered her, but this time, things went a little different.

"Now, who needs to escape, when she got back up?" Raphael asked right after the turtles had kicked down the doors.

"It's the blasted turtles!" Shredder exclaimed.

"Correctumundo, bucket head!" said Michelangelo.

"Get them! Crush them! Kill them! Do something violent to them!"

Bebop and Rocksteady instantly drew their laser rifles and aimed them at the turtles.

"Not that! Not that! A stray shot will blow us all up!"

"I really wish he would make up his mind." Bebop said to Rocksteady.

"Yeah, me too. But, what do we do now?"

"How about..." Leonardo said, dashing up to the duo and slicing their guns apart with a pair of well placed slashes of his katana. "… that you don't shoot?"

"I think the turtle's got a point." said Rocksteady, as he looked at his former weapon.

"And here's another one!" said Donatello, as he did a pole-jump and delivered a flying kick to the rhino's chest, knocking him onto his back. That caught Bebop by surprise, and allowed Mona Lisa to run up to him and strike him across his chest with her tail, upsetting his balance.

Michelangelo saw this coming, and quickly positioned himself on all four behind the warthog, making him trip and fall over.

"Timber!" the orange-masked shouted, as Bebop fell just like a tree, a flailing tree.

"I've had enough of you troublesome reptiles! Taste my blades!" Shredder roared as he charged at the mutant reptiles.

"Not so fast, shred-head! This is a no shredding-zone." Raphael countered as he caught Shredder's claws with his sais. With such an opening, Mona Lisa once again took the opportunity and did a jump-kick at Shredder's chest, knocking him over just as his minions.

"Thanks, Mona Lisa."

"My pleasure. I'm glad that you all got here just in time."

As Shredder just barely got up from the floor, the mixing machine gave off a series of soft beeps, indicating that it had filled the barrel with the finished super fuel.

"Bebop! Rocksteady! Forget the turtles and get the fuel! We're done here!" he shouted, and the two mutants quickly got back on their feet and ran over to the machine to get the barrel. At the same time, Shredder used his communicator to call for an exit.

"Krang! We got the fuel! Open the portal!"

With the turtles and Mona Lisa right behind them, Shredder and his minions ran as fast as they could, then the portal from the Technodrome opened in front of them. Before the reptiles could catch up, the villainous trio vanished through the portal, and it closed instantly after.

"They got away! And with the super fuel! What a major bummer." said Michelangelo.

"Now they will be able to power up the Technodrome again." said Leonardo.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that." said Mona Lisa with a smile. "After I called Raphael, before they got back, I swapped out some of the chemicals. Physics may be my best subject, but I'm not too bad at chemistry."

"Great work, Mona Lisa. But what kind of mix did they get then?" Donatello wondered.

"A nasty one, as they will soon find out I think."

* * *

Back in Dimension X, the 'super fuel' had just been poured into a giant, empty fuel tank.

"Not bad, Shredder. It seems that even you can do something right once in a while." Krang half-taunted, half-praised. "Now, even with this small amount, we can return to Earth and claim all fuel sources there are. Start the engines!"

The engines began rumbling loudly after being inactive for quite some time, but then they started screeching and smoking fiercely as the entire Technodrome shook violently.

"What?!" Krang yelled, and quickly turned of the engines, checking the computer scan of them.

"It seems I was greatly mistaken, you did nothing right as usual!" Krang yelled.

"We got the stuff you told us, and mixed them in that lab, also just as you told us!" Shredder defended.

"Then how do you explain that the engines are filled with hardened super **glue**?!"

"Glue?!" Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady said in unison.

"It will take weeks to clean out and repair the engines! Looks like your work schedule will be very busy for a while."

* * *

A while later, Mona Lisa and the turtles had returned home, and in good spirits after hearing what Shredder and goons had really gotten. Though Donatello wasn't as happy as the others.

"I'm really sorry that the retro-mutagen didn't work, Mona Lisa." he said apologetic. "I'll make a new, better retro-mutagen, I promise."

"Thank you, Donatello, but it really isn't worth all the hassle."

"Are you sure?" Leonardo asked.

"I am. It was really nice to be human again, but at the same time, it didn't feel like me any more. I an a mutant now, and I guess that's how it's supposed to be then."

"But what about your family, little dudette?"

"We will meet one day, I am sure of it, just not right now. And I have a new family as well, and that's you guys."

"We're glad that you think so." said Raphael.

"And we all owe you a lot," said Leonardo. "if it hadn't been for you, Shredder would have gotten the super fuel. You saved the world today, and we're thankful to you."

Mona Lisa blushed slightly from all the praise, even though it was well deserved. And a short time later, once everything had calmed down, she sought out Raphael.

"Raphael?"

"Hey, Mona Lisa. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you, really thank you, for saving me earlier." she said and gave Raphael a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Gee, Mona Lisa, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You have been such a good friend to me ever since we met, and… I'd like us to be more than just friends… if you feel the same."

Raphael didn't say anything, and Mona Lisa was afraid that her affection wasn't mutual. But Raphael placed his hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I do feel the same, Mona Lisa, and I'm really happy to know that you feel that way too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Rather than answering with words, Mona Lisa threw her arms around Raphael, hugging him closely and looking him in the eyes.

"I would like nothing else, Raphael, than for us to be together."

The two mutants' lips met in a soft kiss, and for the first time in a very long time, Mona Lisa felt that she truly was happy.

 **And thus ends this little story, I hope you have all enjoyed it.**

 **Now I'll go back to my regular stories, be seeing you. :)**


End file.
